


Public And Private ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Dick (strip)teases Bruce poolside at Wayne Manor. ;)





	Public And Private ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: August 5, 2019  
Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: August 10, 2019  
Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
Original DW/LJ Word Count: 574  
Feedback welcome and appreciated.

“Love me.”

“Always.”

Bruce watched as Dick walked provocatively along the pool’s edge, glittering like diamonds after a swim. His bathing suit was tiny and green.

_Of course._

Dick knew how to strut his stuff like a supermodel on the runway. He exaggerated the movements but they were still graceful. His smile sparkled and Bruce felt his heart thump.

“You’re quite the showman.”

“I hope so. It’s in my blood. I cut my teeth on a trapeze.”

Bruce was stretched out on a lounge chair, his sunglasses on the table next to him. A gaudy yellow-red-and-green-striped umbrella shaded him from the hot August sun as he watched his young lover prance. 

Dick turned his back to Bruce, jerking his hips and stretching his arms above his head in a teasing bump-and-grind. Bruce’s eyes were immediately attracted to the lush buttocks barely covered by the skimpy bathing suit.

_The most delectable ass in the world._

And it was all his, to have and to hold. His exhibitionist lover was performing privately for him. Just the way he liked it.

Dick turned around and thrust his hips forward as he sashayed toward the lounge chair. He made a striptease motion and wiggled sexily out of his suit, tossing it casually aside. He climbed onto the lounge chair and straddled Bruce’s hips, his cock standing proud. Bruce grabbed Dick’s hips and held on firmly.

_“You_ are an exhibitionist.”

“Who, me? We’re all alone, Bruce.” Dick stretched lazily, his back arching. “Alfred’s in town for lunch. Nobody here but us chickens.” 

“Bats.”

“Oh, did you make a funny? Imagine that.” Dick began to peel Bruce’s bathing suit off. “And people say you have no sense of humor.”

“Who says that?” Bruce lifted his hips and Dick managed to get the suit off in an almost Houdini-like way.

“Oh, people. People who think you’re grim…” Dick touched Bruce’s cock “…and gritty…” He kneaded it into an impressive erection. “…and no fun.” He slid down onto the shaft, letting it fill him as he keened.

Dick slid his body up-and-down Bruce’s cock, his head thrown back in ecstasy. The friction sent chills of delight through Bruce’s body. He gripped Dick’s flesh tighter.

Dick’s cock was stiff and pearly with pre-cum, his powerful thighs pumping as he smiled. Bruce thrust up, deep and hard and hot, and Dick shivered. Sweat glistened on their bodies as their pace went from measured to frantic. Bruce gripped hard and left indelible finger marks on smooth flesh as he pushed up one last thrust.

They came almost at the same moment, spectacular and joyful, and it was all sticky goodness. Dick laughed and slid off Bruce’s cock, curling up in his lover’s arms.

“Still exhibitionist,” Bruce murmured, kissing the top of his partner’s head. “You’d walk around in the nude if you could.”

“I probably would, though I doubt Alfred would approve.” Dick yawned and snuggled closer.

Bruce smiled fondly. Dick fell asleep quickly, his steady breathing a wonderful sound to Bruce’s ears.

His lover enjoyed the spotlight. Craved it, in fact, and yet willingly subsumed that craving to dwell in the shadows with the man he loved. That was a precious gift, indeed, that a shining star like Dick would indulge such an intensely private man as himself.

Maybe, just maybe, he could indulge Dick a little more by being a little less private.

Bruce fell asleep to the soothing sound of Dick’s breathing.


End file.
